Assassin: Kai Yasmine (CR 9)
Kai Yasmine Drow Neutral Evil Medium Humanoid Fighter level 6/ Assassin level 4 Init +4; Senses Darkvision 120; Perception +15 DEFENSE AC 18, Touch 18, flat footed 13 (+1 Leather, Shield, none) (+4 Dex, +1 feats, +1 magic, +1 armor) hp 81 (0d8+6d10+4d8+20+6); Fort +11, Ref +10, Will +6 Sensitivity to sunlight blinds for 1 round then dazzled, Spell Resistance 6 + level DR: 5 overcome by slashing or piercing OFFENSE Speed 30 Melee To Hit: 9 BAB + 1 W. training + 1 W. Focus + 4 Dex + 2 Magic To DMG: +5 Single Attack +2 Agile Dagger, punching +17 (1d4+8 X3) Full Attack +2 Agile Dagger, punching +17/+13 (1d4+8 X3) Or Twin Dagger, punching +17, +17 (off), +10 (1d4+8 X3) Space 5ft.; Reach 5 Special Attacks Death Attack DC 5 or 10 + character level + INT mod Sneak Attack Sneak attack at an extra (D6) 2 True Death (Su) DC 15 + level to bring back alive Weapon Training become proficient in a weapon group 1 Spell-like Abilities Spell-like Abilities 1xday dancing lights, darkness, faerie fire STATISTICS Str 10 (+0), Dex 18 (+4), Con 14 (+2), Int 14 (+2), Wis 10 (+0), Cha 12 (+1) Base Attack 9 CMB 9 ; CMD 30 (+5) Feats Mobility: +4 AC to attacks of opportunity, Shadow Strike: You can deal precision damage, such as sneak attack damage, against targets with concealment (but not total concealment)., Weapon Finesse: Use DEX mod instead of STR mod for melee attack to hit, Weapon Specialization: +2 to damage rolls with punching daggers, Armour Prof Heavy, Armour Prof Light, Armour Prof Medium, Blind-fight: Re-roll miss chance for concealment, Dodge: Add 1 to AC , Martial Weap Prof, Shield Proficiency: Can use shields, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Step Up: Take a 5ft step as an Immediate action when foe steps back, Tower Shield Proficiency: Can use the tower shield and suffer only normal shield skill penalties, Two-Weapon Fighting: Get extra attack at -2 to all attacks, Weapon Focus (punching dagger): +1 to attack rolls Skills Acrobatics +22 (17+5), Bluff 1, Climb 0, Diplomacy 1, Disable Device 4, Disguise 1, Escape Artist +9 (4+5), Handle Animal 1, Intimidate 14, Know Arch & Eng 2, Know Dungeon 8, Know Religion 7, Linguistics 2, Perception 15, Ride 4, Sense Motive 0, Sleight of Hand 4, Stealth 4, Survival 13, Swim 0, Use Magic Device 1 Languages Common, Elven, Undercommon ECOLOGY Environment Underground Organization Squad 2-4, Band 20-50, Patrol 5-8 Treasure Standard SPECIAL ABILITIES Other +2 on will saves against spells Armour Training Reduced armour check penalty and increases dex bonus by 1 Bravery Save vs fear + 2 Hidden Weapons (Ex) Add level to sleight of hand skill Poison Use Never accidentally poison self Save Against Poison bonus = 2 Uncanny Dodge Retains Dex bonus if flat footed MAGIC ITEMS (max value 16350) Gear Backpack (2gp) Caltrops (1gp) Crowbar (2gp) Rope, hemp - 50ft (1 gp) Disguise kit (50 gp) Healer’s Kit x2 (100 gp) Thieves’ tools, masterwork (100 gp) Flint & Steel (1 gp) Lock - Superior (150 gp) Grappling Hook (1 gp) Torch - 1 (1 cp) Wax key blank - 10 (150 gp) Skeleton key (85 gp) Armor Boneless Leather, +1 leather (12,160 gp) +2, Agile x2 +3 Cloak of Resistance (9,000 gp) 4,840 gp left Category:NPC Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:CR 9 Category:Level 10 Category:Drow Category:Pathfinder